Trial of the Spirit
by Saiyuki Higurashi
Summary: A cross with SaiyukiInuyasha! Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo is sent to Shangrila on a trial by Saiyuki... just read better than it sounds. Pairings: SanzoKikyo GojyoSango HakkaiAyame GokuKagome READ CHAPTER 12!
1. It Came In A Dream

**'Blah' Thought**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Summary: Eventually a Crossover with Saiyuki - There were only 4 survivors after the battle with Naraku...They thought their journey was over... but its just beginning. These 4 girls must band together, join the Sanzo-ikkou, and master their new abilities to get home. Secret Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 1: In Came In A Dream**

* * *

Kagome blinked in confusion at the other 4 women that stood before her. 3 of them she knew... 18 year old Sango and Ayame, and 19 year old Kikyo. But the other woman was actually a girl... like herself but younger. She looked about 13 or 14, had short-length blond hair, and crystal blue eyes that were full of wisdom and knowledge. 

She bowed and said," ladies... I am Saiyuki Higurashi. I'm sorry I had to come to you in your dreams. I know who you are. Please listen. Your journey is not over yet. In fact it won't be over for a long time. First as a trial you test your strength and spirit I will send you to a world more chaotic than this one. You must find your way home. And then we're back. You will have to fight the 'Creator'. So any questions?"

Ayame looked disgusted at Kagome and asked," why do I have to travel with a harlet like Kagome?" Sango growled but she couldn't action because Saiyuki continued her explaination.

" Of course you will be gifted with new abilities and things like that. Now for now on..."

The blond girl turned to Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango," you guys will be under the command of Kagome-chan. Ayame-chan, you will merely fight. Kikyo-sama, you will be the brains. Sango-san, you will protect Kagome-chan. And you..."

She faced Kagome," will lead these 3 girls. You will protect the Shikon no Tama... of course we all know that. I know it's alot of responsibility... but you girls are the only ones I know can pull through."

All of them silently nodded and was deep in thought. Kagome raised her hand as if she was in school," um... where will we go... I mean the new world for the trial..."

Kikyo asked," and what of our new abilities?"

Saiyuki chuckled as she snapped her fingers," you will go to a place called Shangrila (Sp) and your powers will slowly come to you... Kagome I'll be there to help and guide you... goodbye and good luck!"

And with that the dream was over...

_Shangrila? _

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter one ends! Whaddya guys think? I know the pairings and you can guess em if you want. Anyways sorry it was a bit rushed! Anyway review and NO flames...

****


	2. Middle of A Thousand Demons

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Summary: Eventually a crossover with Saiyuki/Inuyasha - There are only 4 survivors after the battle with Naraku... They thought their journey was over... and its just beginning. These 4 girls must band together, join the Sanzo-ikkou, and master their new abilities to get home. Secret Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki! **

**Chapter 2: In the Middle of A Thousand Demons**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's eyes shot open and they widened as she looked at the 3 other women staring at her. Ayame frowned and said," bout time you woke up. Now if you look around and you'll see that we're in the middle of a thousand demons... literally."

The 15 year old looked around them. Sure enough there was a crowd of demons surrounding them looking as arrogant as ever. She asked," why didn't you kill em yet?"

" We're waiting for our _leader_." The way Kikyo let 'leader' roll off her tongue was a definite sign that she didn't want to be lead by another. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. As soon as she did, one demon yelled pointing at her," there she is. The wench with the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome held back a gasp,' According to what Saiyuki-sama said we just came to this world. So how do they know about the jewel?' Her thoughts were interrupted as the demons lunged at them.

She told her 'friends'," alright lets do it!" Kikyo almost rolled her eyes at the small trace of optimism in the younger girl's voice. But she joined the others in battle anyway.

Ayame kickeda demon and was surprised to see it just shatter in millions of pieces instead of merely dropping dead. 'I'll think about it later' Then she continued her assault on another demon.

Kikyo let go of the bow's strong and let an arrow glowing greenish-blue fly throw the air and purify every lined up demon in front of her into oblivion. The older miko turned around to see an arrow glowing bluish-white whizz pass her and destroy a demon that was sneaking up on her. Kikyo looked up at Kagome and she nodded.

Sango threw her giant Hiraikotsu and successfully killed about 23 of them. She watched as they dropped dead like ants when she threw her poison powder. (She threw it far enough to kill some demons but not close enough to effect her friends, okay?)

**T.R.I.A.L**

The 4 sweating girls panted as the last demon fell. Sango approached Kagome," now wha-" Her question was cut off because she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Ayame eyes softened as the same thing began happening to Kagome and Kikyo. All 3 of them fell to the ground. (Can anyone guess what's happening?)

Saiyuki appeared out of no where and a worry was plastered all over her face. The she-wolf asked," what's happening to them?" Saiyuki shook her head in response and suddenly a golden ring, hoop earring, coronet, and arm bandappeared in her hands. She kneeled beside Sango and placed the ring on her middle-finger.

She went to Kikyo and placed the earring in her left ear. (It's a clip on) Then she went to Kagome's aid and placed the coronet on her forehead. Finally she responed as she went to Ayame," they're turning into demons... demons in this world need power-limiters or else they'll go balistic. I guess it would take awhile to effect you since you were a demon when you came to this world. But put this on anyway."

She nodded and put on the arm-band. " But why are they turning into demons... is it apart of their new abilities?" Saiyuki shook her head," there's a legend that if you kill a hundred demons you'll become one yourself." (Or is ita thousand? Shrug Oh well...) With that she disappeared.

After awhile the 3 calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. Ayame yawned slightly and plopped down on the soft grass. 'Right now, sleep doesn't sound so bad...'

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter two ends! Whaddya guys think? Anyways I'll try to update both my fanfics as quick as possible. It'll be a snap when Christmas Vacation hits! Yay only 1 day until vacation starts... I'm not counting today. Anyways got to go to school! Cya.


	3. Only Under the Stars

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Summary: Eventually a cross with Saiyuki/Inuyasha - There are only 4 survivors after the battle with Naraku... They thought their journey was over... but it's just beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Saiyuki or Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 3: Only Under the Stars**

* * *

Kagome examined her reflection in the crystal-clear river. Her eyes were now royal blue and her hair was the same length as before, a little pass her waist, but it now was dark blue instead of jet-black with a blue tint. She grinned and exposed smallpearly-white fangs. Her nails were now a less than half an-inch longer. Then she looked up at the star-lit sky and smiled. _It's so pretty._ Not too far away were her companions... they decided after they woke up just to rest for the night. 

The young demoness turned to the sound of foot-steps coming toward her. She turned around and saw it was only Kikyo. Sango and Kikyo had changed alittle as well. Kikyo's eyes were as dull as ever but now they were a dark-grey, her hair the same length, to her butt, except it now had a dark greenish sheen to it, and of course her nails grew and she had fangs. Sango's eyes were a dark-red, her hair a dark purplish color, and... (Do I have to say it?)

" May I join you" the older girl asked... her voice still cold as ice but it had a soothing calmness to it.

Kagome gave her a nod and "mm hm". Kikyo sat down beside her and stared hard at her reflection. Kagome giggled as Kikyo wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust.

" Ugly" was the only word that Kikyo said.

" Huh? What?"

" My eyes... are so dull and empty like a void. It's disgusting. I like your eyes Kagome-chan... they're so full of life and joy."

" Kikyo" Kagome didn't know what to say. (**NOT YURI! I HATE GIRL/GIRL RELATIONSHIPS**)

She looked into Kikyo's eyes and gasped. Just a moment ago they were empty but now they had an emotion... sorrow. It wasn't a pleasant one but it's better than nothing. _They're prettier this way. _Kagome smiled at Kikyo and saw pain enter the older woman's eyes as well. She pulled her into a friendly embrace and told her," go ahead... You can cry." And she did just that... they were silent tears... but they were true tears. _Kikyo's so sad. She says her eyes are ugly because of no emotion... but doesn't she know only love and friendship can give you emotions? All she needs is a friend... and that's just what I'll be._

**T.R.I.A.L**

" You must understand Ayame-chan... Kago-chan didn't try to steal Kouga-kun from you" Sango stated.

" I-I know."

" What?"

" I know. It's just that... I'm angry because Kouga-kun broke his promise and I wanna blame it on someone."

Sango's eyes softened and she replied," just not on Kagome, okay? She's a real sweet heart... and doesn'r deserve that treatment." The wolf demon nodded silently and asked," Sango-chan? Do you think... we'll survive this trial?" The demon extorminator changed the subject," where's your firey spirit Ayame-chan aren't you suppose to be phsyed up about being forced into another adventure?"

Ayame glared playfully at her," well you're kinda OOC too without Kagome around!"

" Where is she anyways?"

" I dunno... I guess she and Kikyo are talking in private. Maybe its going well..."

_Can't believe I'm actually enjoying Ayame's company!_

'Stuff like this would only happen under the stars...'

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter three ends! Whaddya guys think? Anyways review. No what you read was not yuri and there won't be any in this fanfic. Sorry! We just need to build the character's relationships. I started with Kagome and Kikyo because they... um... you know! And Sango and Ayame because since Kagome and Sango are like sisters, Sango wouldn't like anyone who disliked Kagome. Okay? Get it? 


	4. A Little Practice

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 4: A Little Practice**

* * *

It's been 6 days since they had been _transported_ to Shangrila. And it seemed that more than 10 times a day they would have to battle a gang of demons. So today they decided to train and practice in a deserted clearing in a lush, green forest. 

Ayame smiled happily as she layed back on the boulder Kagome was carrying. The leader thought as she took another painful step,' this is what they call _training_. Beside Kikyo, I'm the only one actually doing something. Sango is pushing my demon strength to the limit as _training _and Ayame is _helping _me by lounging, lazily on the boulder thatI'M SUPPOSE TO CARRY AROUND THIS HUGE ASS CLEARING 20 TIMES AS **TRAINING**!'

Kikyo scolded softly as she shot another tree for target practice," Kage-chan watch your language."

" Huh? I didn't say anything" Kagome yelped.

" You said ass."

Ayame looked puzzled for a moment then giggled," I guess we found one of Kikyo's abilities!" As soon as Ayame finished her sentence, Kagome tripped in surprise. She yelled," dammit" as the boulder crashed down with her and Ayame onto of it. Sango couldn't help but burst into laughter as the visible parts of Kagome twitched.

Kikyo let out a small chuckle and then everything froze. Ayame gasped, Sango froze, and Kagome suddenly pushed the boulder off her and grinnedat Kikyo. Kikyo's eye brow quirked slightly and she queried," what?"

" Wow the human ice-cold just laughed" exclaimed Ayame.

" No... I didn't."

" Uh Huh! You just chuckled" Kagome insisted.

" Comon Kikyo! Do it again" the other girls chorused in unison.

" No I don't want to. Besides... you're actually like children."

Sango clapped her hands together and announced," okay Kagome you have 1 more lap around the clearing with that boulder!" Kagome groaned and Ayame smiled," fine with me!"

**_Later_**

" Damn, how did they find us" Sango asked retorically. (Sp I know!)

Kagome shrugged and yelled," okay lets do it!" (Demons found em, duh)

After battling and battling Sango became fatigued. She panted heavily and leaned on her giant boomerang. Not seeing or sensing the demon behind her. Before he could slash her head off, a small blast of fire burned him to a crisp. (Trance: Mmm, crispy! Saiyuki: What are you doing here? Kage: Aww... you're so cute: Huggles Tran-chan:)

Everyone stared at the female-wolf demon in shock. She stared at her indexfinger which had a small flame on it," OH SHIT! MY FINGERS ON FIRE!" She tried to blow it out and asked," how could this have happened?"

Kagome went kitten-faced (Like Boton) and said," maybe your fingers are ashy!" (Ya know ashiness and friction isn't a good combination)

Sango took the opportunity and finished off the remaining demons with a throw of her Hiraikotsu. A second later the flame on Ayame's finger disappeared.

" It seems we found another one of our abilities..."

" Fire kinesis?"

" Maybe... do it again Aya-chan."

" I can't... damn... it was fun while it lasted I guess."

The young leader stretched and looked at the sun which was beginning to go down. She yawned and sat down," I'm beat. Lets go to bed. We'll continue our journey tommorrow."

Kikyo took her place on a low branch on a tree. Kagome blinked," you're going to bed now?"

She nodded before closing her eyes," early to bed, early to rise, makes a man health, wealthy, and wise."

Ayame giggled as Kagome joked," then goin to sleep early won't help you at all!" Sango shook her head as she starteda camp fire.

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter four ends! Whaddya guys think? Anyways review please. I only recieved 1 so far and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm wasting my time on a fanfic that anyone hardly likes! So plllleeeeeeaaaassseeee review!And um... in the fanfic the girls are startting to become friends so their starting to give each other nick names! Like Kagome/Kage-chan , Sango/San-chan , & Kikyo/K-san! I'll come up with better ones later anyway I hope you like it. If you did review and if you didn't then just go away... I don't like flames. I didn't get one yet but I don't want any.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v **Click It Please! See the Pretty-Purple Button?**


	5. First Encounter

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-4**

**Chapter 5: First Encounter**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as they quartet entered a small, quiet town in the dead of night. As soon as they arrived, she and others went scouting for an open restuarant. She thought as she looked at her friends,' it's been 3 years since we first arrived here...but it doesn't feel like it. And Saiyuki-sama hasn't appeared to us since the thousand demon incident.' She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ayame squeal in delight. The leader of the gang looked up a normal-sized restuarant with a sign that said "OPEN" and she too was filled with joy. They hadn't eatten in weeks. Her royal blue eyes sparkled like Ayame's as the two got down to the ground, andbegan worshipping the restuarant. 

Sango chuckled softly as Kikyo rolled her eyes,' they're so immature...' The extorminator smiled softly at Kikyo, knowing what was on her mind. Why wouldn't she know? She had been friends with her for 3 years. During those years Kikyo's toleration slowly began to disappear, Sango had become even more short-tempered, and Ayame & Kagome became more playful and childish. (Tsk, tsk what have I done to them:Shakes head:) But they all grew fond of each other and formed a sisterly bond. Anyways since it was late no one besides them were there.

So they immediately sat down. Then a man who looked to be in his late 30s came to their table and asked eying them lustfully," what can I get you lovely ladies tonight?"

" We'll have 2 of everything on the menu" Kagome exclaimed happily.

He nodded and winked atthem over his shoulder as he left. Ayame and Kagome let out a disgusted 'BLAH', Sango's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Kikyo eyed him suspiciously.

**_Later_**

" I never wanna have chinese food again, that stuff was horrible" Ayame complained. (Me: HEY I LIKE CHINESE FOOD)

" Ya, I agree" Sango nodded.

" I dunno guys... the taste wasn't as bad as how filling it was. I mean comon I'm still hungry" Kagome added.

The other 3 nodded in agreement, it was true after all. (Yui: Yep, its true!) The quartet walked in an inn that still had its lights on. They watchedwith curiousity as a group of 4 men, seemingly debated on something. They ignored them and literally pushed them out of the way. An old lady was at the cash register and she smiled at them," I'm sorry ladies but we only have one room left..." (Kage: Hehe, whaddya think the 4 guys were debating about?)

Kagome and Ayame chorused in surprise," what? Only one?"

" You can just share it since you're all girls. Better decide soon or these gentlemen might decide they'd take it."

The group of women looked at each other for a moment and answered," okay, we'll take it." After paying for the room and getting the key they began to walk away. Kagome and Ayame looked back at the guys once more and much to their amusement, they saw a handsome blond striking a cute red-head and brunette with a paper fan. Both of them couldn't help themselves:

**" AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The sound of laughter echoed through the whole town. Sango and Kikyo sweatdropped as people walked into the inn and began staring at the two, who were still laughing their asses off. Then **everyone **slowly began to back away. Obviously they were thinking the same thing.

**'Either they're wracko or they just got laid!'**

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter five ends? Whaddya guys think? Review! Anyways here are the Kage-tachi's profiles. I just thought of a group name for them, yay! The Kage-tachi... actually I just thought of my sister's group The Rain-tachi. 

**Kagome**

Status: Leader

Eyes: Royal Blue

Hair: Dark Blue

Age: 18

Personality: Cheerful, sweet, and pure-hearted. Kagome is basically the same girl she was when she began her journey in the Fuedule Era. Still short-tempered and caring.But she's more energetic and playful though. Sometimes she even passes as crazy and melodramatic. Like, when she worshipped the restuarant!

**Sango**

Status: Kagome's Body Guard

Eyes: Dark Red

Hair: Dark Purple

Age: 21

Personality: Kind, short-tempered, and strong. Sango is still easy to anger. She's a bit more trusting than before and calm most of the time. Sango has taken the title as 'Big Sis San-chan'. She gets protective at times. But even though she can be as serious as Kikyo, Sango goofs off with Ayame and Kagome.

**Kikyo**

Status: Advicer/The Brains

Eyes: Dark Gray

Hair: Dark Green

Age: 22

Personality: Serious, untrusting, and intelligent. Kikyo is serious all the time. And too add to that she has the highest intellect around. She's less tolerant than she was in the Fuedule Era. She is still the 'Human Ice Cube' though as Kagome & Ayame would call her. Being in her presence alone would make you feel dumb.

**Ayame**

Status: Spunky Fighter

Eyes: Forest Green

Hair: Burnt Red

Age: 21

Personality: Cheerful, spunky, and immature. Ayame is like Kagome's partner in crime. Almost her double, personality wise. She's got alot of attitude at times and she's not afraid to tell you off. Ayame is not a lone-wolf. She likes fooling around though. But don't get her angry!


	6. Bath House Encounter

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking **

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 6: Bath House Encounter**

* * *

Sango smiled as she got into the in-door hot spring. At the moment the Kage-tachi were relaxing at a bath house, which was nice... but expensive. She looked at Kagome who was quietly enjoying the bliss of the relaxing hot-water. Ayame and Kikyo were too. It was funny how calm and quiet hot springs made the 2 usually energetic girls. (Me: Cough Kagome & Ayame Cough Both: What's that suppose to mean?) Kikyo asked breaking the silence," Kage-chan, how much money do we have left?" Instantly Kagome and Ayame stiffened.

" Funny you mentioned that" Kagome laughed nervously.

" And what's that suppose to mean" Kikyo asked.

" Um... we have only... $13.59 left..." Ayame answered.

Sango who was quietly watching the whole scene thought as she scooted away a few feet,' uh oh.'

" K-san?"

"Before you explode remember, it was Aya-chan's idea."

" ...You have 10 seconds."

"RUN AWAY!"

Using their demon speed they quickly dried themselves off with the free towels, put on the plain-white yukatas that was decorated with pink cherry blossoms, and ran into te halls. (Me: Which was like a maze) The duo didn't care where they went, they just wanted to get away from the scary "she-devil" part of Kikyo. Turning right, turning left, and **CRASH! **Ayame landed on the floor with a loud thud and Kagome seeing this, screeched to a halt. The she-wolf's green eyes met some else's. She blushed as a handsome man apologized and helped her up. She was suddenly lost in her own world as she stared at him in all his bath house kimono glory. His kind words turned into 'blah blah blah' as she began imagining him and her running, hand-in-hand, through a sparkling field of golden-rods.

" Cho Hakkai."

" Huh" she asked coming back into reality.

"He said his name was Cho Hakkai" Kagome grinned cat-ishly as she knew what Ayame's dazed expression meant.

" Oh..."

" Aren't you gonna introduce yourself too?"

" Um... yeah... I'm um..."

" Ayame!"

" Oh right... Ayame... my name's Ayame!"

" Ayame... charming."

" T-thanks."

Kagome grabbed the still blushing Ayame," comon Aya-chan we don't want to spoil the moment now do we?" Ayame waved goodbye to Hakkai over her shoulder as Kagome dragged her off. The she-wolf was secretly glaring at her leader, who was seemingly didn't noticed. Suddenly they froze as they felt someone's heated, angry aura.

'Dammit, I thought we lost her!'

They cringed as they came to a dead end. Slowly they turned around and sighed in relief as they saw it was only that cute red-head from 2 weeks ago wrestling with the younger brunette. Ayame grinned as she saw a cute-pink blush stained her younger friend's cheeks. 'Hm... which one has caught Kage-chan's eye?' Ayame began following Kagome's eyes and yelled aloud," AHA!"

The 2 males jumped in surprise and FINALLY noticed them. Kagome & Ayame looked at them back and then at each other in unison.

**BWUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!"**

And with that they took off...

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter six ends! Whaddya guys think? Review please? What'll happen find out! Find out! TO BE CONTINUED! 


	7. Bath House Encounter Part 2

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**_Inner Self_**

**Disclaimer: Oh Come On! I Said It Like 6 Times Now!**

**Chapter 7: Bath House Encounter Part 2**

* * *

**Previously**

His kind words turned into 'blah blah blah' as she began imagining him and her running, hand-in-hand, through a sparkling field of golden rods.

Kagome & Ayame looked at them back and then at each other in unison.

**"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!"**

And with that they took off...

**This Time**

Kagome & Ayame panted out of breath as they stopped running. Ayame looked at Kagome and said," thanks for covering for me Kage-chan." Kagome who finally caught her breath, smiled at the wolf demon.

" What are friends for? Anyways... what did you discover Aya-chan?"

" Huh? Hm..."

**_Flash Back_**

Ayame grinned as she saw a cute-pink blush stained her younger friend's cheeks. 'Hm... which one has caught Kage-chan's eye?' Ayame began following Kagome's eye and yelled," AHA!"

**_End Flash Back_**

" Eh... Aya-chan" Kagome waved her hand in front of Ayame's face.

" Right! I remember now" Aya yelled suddenly.

Kagome jumped a foot in the air in surprise. The red head woman gave her a sly smirk and she blinked in confusion. 'What is she up to?'

" Soooooo Kage-chan, what kind of boys are you interested in?"

" Wha? Oh I dunno..." Kagome blushed slightly.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Sango was seething at the red head man that she just encountered. She began debating with her innerself.

_That guy made Miroku look like an amatuer._

'Ya... can't believe I almost fell for his...his... charm? Can I call it that?'

_What was his name again?_

'Gojyo."

_Gojyo? Ooh sexy!_

'WHAT? What the hell are you talkin about?'

_Sexy name doncha think?_

'NO!'

**_Flash Back_**

Sango was looking for Ayame & Kagome. 'Knowing them they took lots of turn.' Turning right, turning left, and **CRASH! **Sango fell to the floor, but she quickly got back up and dusted herself off. She offered the person she ran into a small smile,' I think Kagome's rubbing off on me.' Sango shook the thought away and said," sorry... um I'm Sango... ya Sango Higurashi."

The man she bumped into had crimson hair and a pair of red eyes to match it. He came **REALLY **close to her face and said huskily," well _Sango _I'm Sha Gojyo. And how's bout we get to _know _each other _better._"

Sango knew exactly what he meant and her face flushed instantly. _DO IT, DO IT! _

She yelled at her self ," NO WAY IN HELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

**SLAP!**

**_End Flash Back_**

" SAN-CHAN!"

" Oh huh?"

Kagome and Ayame were looking worried. She asked," what's going on?" They frowned at her.

" Kikyo was arguing with this blond man" Ayame began.

" Then he pointed a gun at her and she then aimed her bow at him" Kagome continued.

" Now they're fighting and there's3 more guys that we met before..."

" WELL YOU GET COMON!"

" Do I have to" Sango asked not wanting a fight.

" Hey remember... listen to your leader."

" And if she fights you have to be there to protect her."

Sango sighed,' they had to go there, didn't they?' They raced to their room and changed into fight gear: Sango her extorminator outfit, Kagome & Ayame regular female-fight gi's.

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter seven ends! Whaddya guys think? YES, THEY'RE GONNA HAVTA FIGHT! So don't miss the next chapter.


	8. Bath House Encounter Part 3

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking **

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 8: Bath House Encounter Part 3**

* * *

**Previously**

Sango into her exterminator outfit and Kagome & Ayame into normal, female fight gi's.

**This Time**

The trio arrived to the scene. Kikyo and the guys from before were in the exorcise room. Everything was knocked over, every one else was gone, there were bullet holes and purification burns everywhere. Kagome grinned from ear to ear as she pointed at Hakkai," I WANT THAT ONE!" Ayame grinded her teeth together and seethed at her leader.

"Why do you want him" Ayame screeched.

"You can't question me!"

"WHY? Lemme guess cause you're the leader!"

"Damn straight!"

Sango slapped her hand against her forehead and got between the two," we're not fighting each other!" She ducked as an arrow came flying her way. Sango glared at Kikyo.

"Stop bickering with those bickering idiots and get THEM!"

The exterminator nodded silently and charged in for attack. _Ooh get the red head! Gojyo, Gojyo! _'Shu'UP!' She pulled out her katana as Gojyo's weapon appeared in his hand. She looked confused for a moment, but then smirked. (Yui: What? It's a weird lookin weapon. Kage: I think it's sexy! Saiyuki: GUYS STOP INTERUPTING THE FANFIC)

**T.R.I.A.L**

Kikyo took cover behind a wooden table and got an arrow ready. She knew he was loading his gun and smirked. (Mint: Ya, bows are faster to load than guns. Sanzo Fans: SHU UP!) She looked around the room for him. 'Where are you?' _Someone as sexy as that shouldn't be hard to spot. _'Hm… great, a lusty conscience is really what I need right now.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame and Kagome proceeded at glaring at each other. Suddenly someone tapped lightly on the she-wolf's shoulder and they turned their attention to the 2 brown-haired men. Hakkai smiled softly," excuse me Ayame-san…. But would you mind being my opponent?" Ayame blushed, looked to the ground, placing her hands behind her back…. Like a shy or embarrassed girl would do.

"I-I… I mean-"

Kagome grinned at Ayame and nudged her in the side lightly. Ayame once again glared at Kagome and answered," I wouldn't mind at all!" Kagome frowned slightly as the couple walked off.

'Hm… that leaves me with…. Um…cute guy? '

Kagome's face flushed as their eyes made contact.

**T.R.I.A.L**

CLANG!

The sound of metal (Yui: Or whatever) making intense contact rang as Sango and Gojyo's weapons hit each other. (Yui: Saiyuki-chan you have a nice way with words! Saiyuki: BURN IN HELL!) Sango began pushing the 'pervert' back as she stepped forward. 'For a half demon, he is very strong.' _And sexy! _'Damn, I thought I got rid of you!'

Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly she began to fall. 'What the hell, I'm slipping on a sweaty towel!' _Ewww! _Strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her fall.

"Watch where you're going, _princess_."

Sango growled,' he's playing with me! I won't go down this way.' She tore his arms away and swiftly kneed him **right there**. It was against her morals to hit below the belt. But…

"Grr…damn. I'm gonna need those for later!"

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame was shocked… Hakkai looked weak & kinda fragile. But here he was, blocking all of her attacks with **one **finger. _Well, we gotta have our men cute and strong. _'Stop talking like that. He doesn't belong to me or anyone else… I hope.' _See! You want him so bad. It's obvious, too obvious. _

Ayame watched as a green colored blast of energy was sent her way. (Saiyuki: Hm… is that the color?) She dodged it and smiled as her a small spark appeared around her hand. 'Finally! I still haven't mastered this fire power. Why does it only come out at times like these?' Ayame watched a flame engulfed her hand.

She concentrated hard and forced it out. 'I did it' she cheered in her mind as a fire ball was sent flying through the air. Of course Hakkai moved out of the way though.

**T.R.I.A.L**

"Heh, my name is Kagome" the leader of the Kage-tachi said as she grabbed Goku's fist.

"I'm Son Goku" Goku grinned as his nyoi-bo appeared in his other hand.

Kagome giggled and he blinked at her as she let him go. Then both grinning idiots charged in for attack. Kagome blocked Goku's nyoi-bo and hissed in pain as she felt how hard it **REALLY **was. She jumped back and suddenly her bangs hid her eyes. It was creepy. Goku lowered his nyoi-bo and looked at her. Finally she showed her eyes, which were full of rage," THAT REALLY HURTS!"

**T.R.I.A.L**

Kikyo growled as she continued to look for the monk. Suddenly she found a gun pointed at her head. She frowned and gripped her bow.

"Give up."

"Hn… never."

"Wrong answer."

She flinched and closed her eyes and waited for her end. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked at Sanzo suspiciously. "Why didn't you finish me off" she queried. Her answer didn't come because the manager and cash register man came in looking angry.

Everyone stopped fighting as the manager let out a girlish scream, even though he was in fact a man. Kagome said," uh oh… I think the big boss is gonna be pissed… off!"

"Damn right little girl."

"Now who's gonna pay for this or clean this mess up?"

The 2 groups looked around the area. The machines and many things were on fire. There were bullet holes and burn marks littering the place. Stuff was flipped over or completely destroyed. There were cracks in the floor and walls. Occasionally you could see a small drop of blood on something as well. All in all it was World War II all over again! (Saiyuki: WE WEREN'T ALIVE WHEN THAT HAPPENED! Kage: But it happened!)

Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of head," we're kinda… broke at the moment. Will an I.O.U suffice?"

"No!"

"But-"

"Everyone get a mop, broom, dust pan, dry wall, or whatever and CLEAN, CLEAN, CLEAN! And when you're done pack your bags and get your cute asses outta here."

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter eight ends! Sorry it took so long to update. I was gonna post this chappy the same day as chapter 7 but we had a huge power outage. And I couldn't use the computer until today. Please forgive me! Review please! 


	9. A Visit From Saiyuki

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!**

**Chapter 9: A Visit From Saiyuki Part 1**

* * *

The Kage-tachi were currently working at a small ramen booth for money. Right now; Sango was the chef, Kikyo was the manager, Ayame was the person who packed up the ramen into the (What can I call it?) containers, and Kagome, much to her dismay, was the cashier. (Yui: Cough Math Cough) It was about around 2:31 in the afternoon and so far they had made well over 10,000 dollars. It was obvious not because of the ramen... but because of the adorably, innocent 18 year old cashier. (Kage:Cough Peverts Cough) 

Ayame burned her finger and hissed as she blew and sucked on it. She mumbled something about 'rather be with Hakkai' and things like that. A mischievious smile tugged on Kagome's lips.

"Huh? You say Hakkai is what now?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Well you _were _just talking about how you'd rather be with Hakkai than with us... is that right?"

"Yes! But that's because I'm getting sick of you guys." _That didn't come out right... or did it?_

_What? Doesn't she love us? _"Well like I wanna look at another girl's face all day!"

"W-... You're the one who had your mind in the trash while we were cleaning up that room!"

**_Flash Back_**

A very bored Kagome, who was busy scrubbing the floor with Goku, tilted her head to the side in curiousity. Her dear friend Ayame was blushing and staring a certain someone's (Who I shouldn't have to name) ass. They were half way across the room but she could have swore she heard the words, 'cute ass' pass from the wolf demon's lips.

"AYA-CHAN YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

Ayame blinked and blushed slightly. She explained," Kage-chan... I said that's a cute ass duster..."

Kagome laughed and back away slowly as she saw an extremely duster in Hakkai's back pocket.

**_End Flash Back_**

"You gave me a reason to think that... I've seen how spaced out you become when he talks to you."

Sango decided to join in on the conversation," well Kage-chan, you're the one that got all blushy when Goku-kun held your hand..."

Kagome growled. _Great... Sango's against me! _Her eyes darkened as her friends began to remember. _No, NO! NO FLASHBACK! OH DAMN! _

**_Flash Back_**

Kagome continously let out 'ows' as she scrubbed the floor with Goku. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in herthe wrists she used to block Goku's nyoi-bo with. (Yui: See Chapter 8!) She let out an 'eek' in surprise and dropped her scrub brush! (Mint: No such thing! Saiyuki: Get outta here!) The 'monkey' came to her aid and gently grabbed her hand asking," are you okay?"

Kagome blushed and nodded swiftly. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Um.. can you... leggo now?"

**_End Flash Back_**

"YOU-WHO!"

The Kage-tachi jumped in surprise as Saiyuki appeared sitting on the counter top next to the cash register. Kagome smiled," hi Saiyuki-sama! Where have you been? Why are you appearing now?"

Saiyuki placed a small finger on Kagome's lips to shut her up. She took a deep breath," first things first. Hello again everyone, I see you're all looking well. I've been watching over you silently... I see you've developed feelings for the Sanzo-ikkou." She winked at them. Sango huffed, Kagome blinked innocently, Ayame suddenly became interested in the floor, and Kikyo scoffed and looked away.

"Anyway, why are you here" Kikyo repeated Kagome's question.

"Okay...I have some information for you-"

"JUST TELL US" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango chorused eargly.

"Well, Naraku lives..."

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter nine ends! I know it's short but this chapter is more of a filler... I think. Review please.

Yui: OH! I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Saiyuki: Huh? What? And why are you typing in my fanfic?

Kage: The Pairings Have Been Revealed!

**Sanzo/Kikyo Gojyo/Sango Hakkai/Ayame Goku/Kagome**

Yui: They're strange pairings but I think they're cute and they can work.

Kage: What do you guys think?


	10. A Visit From Saiyuki Part 2

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: Waaahhhhhh! Why'd You Remind Me?**

**Chapter 10: A Visit From Saiyuki Part 2**

* * *

**Previously**

"JUST TELL US" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango chorused eagerly.

"Well Naraku lives"

**This Time**

All of their eyes darkened instantly. Saiyuki apologized," I'm sorry girls but it's the true... a couple of days ago I saw a dark figure trailing you and I trailed him and found out it was Naraku. Without the Shikon no Tama he was barely passes as a threat. But be on your guard Kage-chan, he'll be targeting you! And as for the rest of you... be careful of who you trust and love. Remember your duty! Goodbye." They nodded without a word and Saiyuki slowly disappeared.

Kagome clenched her fist as she saw Ayame tremble. _Oh Ayame... I'm scared too. _

**_Flash Back_**

A 15 year old priestess watched in horror as Naraku threw a deadly tentacle at her friend... Inuyasha. He besides her was the only one alive. The dog demon dodged (Yui: Tick-tack-toe 3 D-Words in a row) it easily and lifted his Tetsuiga into the air and brought it back down to the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

A dark purple barrier gathered around the evil hanyou in time to protect him. Kagome let of her bow's strong and let an arrow fly," that barrier's goin down!" The sacred-arrow slowly pierced through and the barrier collasped.

"DO IT NOW INUYASHA!"

"I'm on it! Backlash Wa-"

The life in Inuyasha's eyes faded away as Naraku's tentacle went through him... just like Kagome's other friends. Kagome screamed and ran to his side and checked his pulse... but it was too late. She sniffed and her vision became blurry as tears welled up in her eyes. Next to Inuyash's corpse was Kikyo's bow and a quiver of arrows.

_I-I couldn't save him..._

She swallowed spit as Naraku chuckled evilly. She growled and picked up the bow.

_I couldn't save anyone... _

She grew self-conscious as Naraku allowed her to ready an arrow and aim at him.

_They're all dead..._

A pale blue light surrounded her and slowly poured into the arrow.

"Kagome I want you to be my real sister."

_That's Sango's voice..._

"You can do it Kagome!"

_Shippo and Miroku too..._

"Keh, do what you have to do."

_Inuyasha..._

Kagome shook her head and rid herself of the voice. "DIE NARAKU" she let the arrow fly. Her eyes widened as it easily went through Naraku's barrier and purified him.

"How could a mere... imitation of Kikyo... defeat me?"

Kagome dropped to the ground panting heavily and began sobbing. Suddenly the Shikon jewel appeared hovering in mid-air in front of her very own face. It dropped down in front of her and she grabbed immediately... thus purifying it instantly!

_I defeated Naraku, but what does that matter my friends are dead._

The young girl watched in awe as a blinding white light swept across the bloody battle field. Slowly Sango rose and so did Ayame & Kikyo. Their pale faces returned to its normal color and their wounds healed. A small, gentle voice from no where said," I still need girls... now sleep." Instantly they all collasped.

**_End Flash Back_**

Kagome wiped away tears and said," that was Saiyuki-sama!" Ayame nodded as she stopped trembling.

"So Saiyuki brought us back to life and then sent us on this trial."

"Yes, but how could Naraku still live Kage-chan purified him."

"Maybe... Saiyuki accidently brought him back too and he managed to get to Shangrila as well."

"Hn..." Kikyo went into deep thought.

"Well now to pass the trial AND live we have to find a way home AND kill Naraku again."

* * *

Saiyuki: Chapter ten ends! Yay! Review or I won't continue! 


	11. KageSpirited Away

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Talking**

**_Blah _Inner Self**

**Disclaimer: Yui- LEAVE SAIYUKI ALONE, SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T OWN THEM ALREADY!**

**Chapter 11: Kage-Spirited Away**

* * *

Kagome plopped down on her soft bed and sighed in contentment. She snuggled into her pillow and watched as Ayame did the same in her bed. Kikyo was already fast asleep and Sango as just relaxing... 

"Kage-chan... you should go to sleep right away" Ayame said with an OOC straight/serious face.

"Why" Kagome asked curiousity dripping in her voice. Sango also sat up and looked Ayame with interest.

"Because there's rumor that when a pretty-young girl is awake in this town in the middle of the night, a vampire comes and kidnaps them... the girl gets raped and killed" Ayame responded.

Sango rolled her eyes and layed back down.

"Are you pulling my leg or what" Kagome asked, half believing Ayame's story.

"Yes" Ayame nodded and covered her head with her pillow and went to sleep.

Kagome turned off the light and dove under her covers... 'Great now I can't sleep because of that story... that bitch told me on purpose so I'd get kidnapped and raped and killed... did I mentioned raped?'

**_The Next Morning_**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sanzo's eyes snapped out as someone knocked on his bed-room door. He growled and got his gun ready as he went to the door.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"Open the door... now" a feminine voice responded... commanding him slightly.

He opened it and there stood Kikyo. "Yes" he asked annoyed... He wasn't annoyed at her, but him _wanting _to see her.

"Kagome."

_What? Isn't she that brat who Goku keeps babbling about? _"Yeah what about her?"

"She's been spirited away."

"Don't tell me you want me to help you look for her." He began closing the door but she stopped him.

"You're going to help..."

**T.R.I.A.L**

Ayame quickly knocked on room 393's door and bit her lip. _We were lucky to have booked to the same inn as Hakkai and the others again... _'I do feel about the inn keeper though...' _Don't be he wouldn't tell us if Kagome checked out or what rooms the guys were in so... he had to face to consequences. _'Kay.'

Hakkai slowly opened the door and smiled at her. Fortunately she missed the hint of pink that spread across his face when he saw her. "Good morning Miss Ayame" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Hakkai... um have you seen my friend?"

"Which one."

"Kagome."

"No I haven't. Not since I saw you guys checking in yesterday."

"Well, she's gone" Ayame half shouted.

"We'll help you look for her."

Ayame nodded and gave him a 'thank you' and stepped into his room as he ushered her in. Ayame watched as Hakkai began shaking a STILL sleeping Goku awake.

**T.R.I.A.L**

Sango balled up her fists in slight anger. 'Why do I have to look for that... that PERVERT! He could be anywhere...' She growled as he spotted him talking to some maid in the lobby... by the blush on her face it was obvious they were flirting.

The extorminator walked up behind and grabbed him by the ear... twisting it as she dragged him away," okay you're comin with me!" She tried to ignore him shouts or protests... but to her it was too cute. A blush slowly appeared on her flawless skin.

* * *

Saiyuki: The oh so short chapter eleven ends! 

Yui: HELLO IT'S ME!

Kage: I'm here too...

Saiyuki: (Sigh) Stop typing in my fanfic.

Yui: Me luvs Sango/Gojyo Pairing!

Saiyuki: STOP IGNORING ME!


	12. Continue, Anyone?

I've decided to discontinue this fanfic. But.. if anyone wants to play around with this fanfic be my guest, just review/e-mail if you wanna continue it. If anyone doesn't might consider continuing it myself! Okay? Ja Ne!


	13. Adopted

Everyone I have discontinued this story but its being adopted by Cool Hanyou, be nice to him. Anyways review him like you would me! go to search/title/trial of the spirit you should find it.


End file.
